


Losing

by flickawhip



Category: Dancing On Ice RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Karen doesn't like to lose...





	Losing

“I’m not fond of losing…”

Karen Hardy hated losing any type of game or contest. She had taken another bet before she had been found to be losing her last bet. 

Frankie Poultney loathed losing but had agreed to take a second chance after losing her last challenge. She was glad to see she had been paired with another woman. 

When the two met they spent a while talking about not losing. They had agreed that they didn’t like losing. 

“I’m not fond of losing…”

Karen’s admittance of a need to win had made Frankie laugh. 

“Wow… we have a match here.”

“Got it.”

“So let’s go win.”


End file.
